


My Prince

by ami_ven



Series: Rose Red [4]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Schneeweisschen und Rosenrot | Snow-white and Rose-red (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Happily Ever After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Red receives a pre-wedding present from her prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "snow white, rose red"

I stared at myself in the mirror for a long moment, not quite believing what I saw. 

My gown was actually quite simple, especially compared to the one being made for my sister, but this gown, white with blood-red trim, my _wedding gown_ , was one I never thought I would see.

Snow White, wearing a red gown with white trim, slipped through the door, a long bundle in her arms. “A present!” she bubbled. “From your prince.”

I opened it to reveal a beautiful sword, rubies in its hilt, with a red scabbard, and I grinned.

James knew me well.

THE END


End file.
